Please don't leave me
by Blood Maniac Sparda
Summary: "Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu…Jadi tidak usah takut." Kata knight tersebut, gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengenggam jubah knight tersebut dengan erat, dan menangis kembali. CHAPTER 3 AND 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't leave me**

**Made by: Blood Maniac**

**Disclaimer: yang pasti bukan saya… **

* * *

Chapter 1: our first meeting

Kota Prontera,

"_Apa yang terjadi..?Ibu, ayah…Kalian ada dimana?". _Gadis itu, segera berjalan mencari ayah dan ibunya. Tetapi yang dia temukan di Prontera hanyalah darah, dan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

"_Mayat! Kenapa bisa ada mayat disini!_". Pikir gadis kecil itu, dan dia berjalan kembali dan menemukan ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tewas.

"**Ayah..Ibu…**Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku../sob" Gadis itu menangis sambil melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, gadis kecil yang manis~?"

"Huh..?" Gadis kecil itu melihat seorang laki-laki rogue berlumuran darah dengan tangan memegang Damascus+8 dengan mata kosong karena shock. Selama beberapa detik laki-laki itu diam, dan dia melihat gadis kecil tersebut dengan senyum membunuh.

"Tuan..Kenapa anda tersenyum? Apa anda bisa beri tahu aku apa yang telah terjadi...?" Tanya gadis kecil tersebut dengan tenang, dan laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kamu ingin tahu?" Tanya rogue tersebut sambil tersenyum, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk sedikit ketakutan.

Rogue itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Aku telah membunuh semua orang yang ada disini…Dan sekarang aku ingin **membunuhmu, **gadis kecil..!"

"**!**".

Gadis kecil itu langsung didorongnya ketembok dengan keras, tetapi gadis itu tidak panik dan hanya terdiam.

"**Hahaha! **Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu gadis kecil! Sebab aku telah mengeluarkan 10 Abysmal Knight disini dan telah membunuh semua penduduk prontera termasuk ayah dan ibumu!" Teriak rogue tersebut dan membuat gadis tersebut sedikit terkejut karena ucapannya, selama beberapa detik gadis itu kembali tenang dengan mata kosong seperti orang mati dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu….Dia itu siapa yang dibelakangmu tuan?" Tanya gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk ke belakang rogue tersebut.

"Apa!"

"**JLEB!**".

Sesaat setelah rogue itu menengok ke belakang, dia langsung ditusuk dengan pedang claymore+9 oleh seorang knight, dan rogue itu langsung mati. Darah rogue tersebut mengenai gadis itu sehingga rambut,muka,dan baju gadis tersebut basah oleh darah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya knight tersebut sambil menyarungkan pedang claymorenya dan turun dari Peco-peco. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan muka datar tanpa emosi.

"Ketua Voglie! Kami sudah memusnah monster-monster tersebut!" Kata seorang assassin girl dengan hormat, dan knight itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, ikut kakak… Kakak dan teman-teman kakak akan mengobatimu. Siapa namamu nona kecil? Berapa umurmu?" Kata knight tersebut sambil bertanya nama gadis itu.

"Roselia Noir, umurku 8 tahun" Kata gadis tersebut dan knight itu tersenyum.

"Nama yang indah..Nama kakak, Vicenzi Voglie. Salam kenal Roselia." Kata knight itu sambil membelai rambut hitam panjang Gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Ayo ikut kakak." Kata knight tersebut yang bernama Vicenzi, dan dia menggandeng tangan Roselia yang terkena darah.

Gadis yang bernama Roselia itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah menangis, meskipun dia tidak menunjukan emosi satu pun. Knight yang bernama Vicenzi itu langsung menggendong gadis itu dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu…Jadi tidak usah takut ya." Kata knight tersebut, gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengenggam jubah knight tersebut dengan erat, dan menangis kembali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: smile and proposed .**

* * *

8 tahun kemudian, di kota Aldebaran.

"Roselia..? Roselia, kamu ada didalam..? Eh!"

"**BRAK!**". Vicenzi langsung terjatuh kelantai saat membuka pintu kamar penginapan karena terkena jebakan Roselia.

Roselia langsung lompat sambil menginjak lemari pakaian yang menimpa Vicenzi dan kabur keluar dari penginapan.

"Ketua Voglie, apa yang terjadi!" Seorang laki- laki blacksmith langsung berlari kearahnya dan mengangkat lemari yang menimpa dia.

"Aduh~ /sob, si Roselia kabur ! Aku harus mengejarnya! /swt2." Kata Vicenzi langsung berdiri dan mengejar Roselia, disusul oleh laki- laki blacksmith itu.

Roselia terus berlari sambil membawa pedangnya Broad Sword+3, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya saat berlari sampai di gerbang Aldebaran bagian bawah.

"Hosh, hosh… Sekarang, aku harus keluar dari sini untuk berlatih tanpa diganggu oleh mereka."

"_Roselia! Tunggu!_" Teriak Vicenzi sambil berlari dari kejauhan.

"Gawat! Vicenzi sudah mau muncul!".

Roselia langsung berlari kearah portal pintu keluar, tetapi langsung dihalang oleh seorang assassin cross girl.

"Hayoo! Mau ngapain kamu nona knight Roselia Noir!"

"/omg, maaf salah pintu!" Kata Roselia langsung berlari tetapi langsung ditarik kerahnya oleh assassin cross girl itu.

"Mau kabur lagi ya! Dasar gadis merepotkan!/an"

"**BUK!**"

"Aduh! /sob" Kata Roselia sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan karena dijitak, dan langsung diangkat oleh assassin cross girl itu seperti sedang mengangkut barang ke pinggang.

"Rasakan ini! Sharon jelek!"

"**Duak!**"

"**Sakit tahu! Dasar bocah! Seenaknya kamu menendangku! /an**"

"**Siapa yang bocah! Aku ini sudah berumur 16 tahun tahu! Turunkan aku, dasar nenek-nenek! /an**"

"**Nenek-nenek! Mentang-mentang rambutku ini putih dengan seentengnya kamu bilang aku nenek-nenek! Aku ini masih berumur 23 tahun tahu! Kubunuh kau! *makin /an*".**

"**BAK! BUK! DESH! DUAK!"**

"**Uuuwwwaaaa~" **Roselia langsung babak belur dan pingsan.

"Sharon! Mana Roselia! /omg." Vicenzi langsung kaget saat melihat Roselia babak belur.

"**MAAF!** Ketua Voglie, tapi **BOCAH** ini harus di bikin pingsan terlebih dahulu!" Kata Sharon marah-marah sambil menghisap rokok menunjuk kearah Roselia yang sudah pingsan ditanah.

"Tapi..Usahakan kamu jangan seperti itu lagi Sharon~ /sigh. Sini biar aku yang menggendongnya ke penginapan.

Vicenzi langsung menggendong Roselia dan pergi ke penginapan meninggalkan Sharon dan laki-laki blacksmith yang mengikutinya tersebut.

"Cih! Kenapa sih dia ada di guild kita! Dia itu kan cupu, susah diatur, suka kabur, suka menghina, **HIDUP lagi!** /an" Kata Sharon emosian sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah, Sharon /swt. Mungkin Roselia masih shock karena kematian orang tuanya 8 tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi dia itu sudah keterlaluan, Aki! Meskipun dia itu masih shock, dia tidak harus bersikap seperti itu! Dia itu tidak berterima kasih lagi, saat kita semua menerima dia di guild! Malahan dia sering menghina kita dan anggota yang lain!"

Blacksmith yang bernama aki itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Sharon yang panjang diikat berwarna putih itu.

"Setidaknya, kamu memikirkan perasaan dia juga Sharon. Kita dan anggota yang lain beruntung masih mempunyai orang tua, sedangkan ketua dan Roselia tidak. Jadi sedikit bersimpatilah." Kata Aki dengan senyum, tetapi Sharon hanya cemberut dan menginjak kakinya.

Di penginapan,

"Ukh..~ aku…Masih hidup... Vicenzi?" Kata Roselia dan dia langsung dijitak oleh Vicenzi.

"**Aduh!** Sakit~ /sob"

"Hukuman karena telah kabur tau! Kenapa kamu kabur tadi!" Kata Vicenzi marah, dan Roselia memukul mukanya.

"Gak usah marah-marah kenapa! Lagi pula aku bosan di kamar terus, makanya aku kabur saja untuk ngehunt!"

"Tapi kan kamu bisa minta aku menemani kamu ngehunt!"

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi tau! Jadi kamu tidak usah menemaniku! Untuk apa kamu menemaniku hah!/an." Kata Roselia marah-marah sampai kepalanya keluar asap.

"Karena aku harus menepati kata-kataku untuk melindungimu." Jawab Vicenzi dengan mata serius dan membuat Roselia terdiam.

"Kupikir kamu bercanda…/sigh"

"Aku tidak bercanda tahu! Sebagai laki-laki aku harus menepati kata-kataku!"

"Tapi, aku anggap itu bercanda. /heh" Kata Roselia dengan senyum dan membuat Vecenzi sedikit kaget.

"Kamu..!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu tersenyum!"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum tau!" Kata Vicenzi agak emosi, dan Roselia hanya terdiam dengan muka datar.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan tersenyum lagi." Kata Roselia tegas.

"Eh! Kenapa! Tersenyum aja kali! Lagi pula kamu itu lebih manis saat senyum!" Protes Vecenzi.

"Kalau kamu ingin aku tersenyum kembali, kamu harus mengusirku dari guildmu ini." Kata Roselia dengan mata dingin.

"/omg aku tidak mau mengusirmu tau!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan tersenyum sampai kamu mengusirku."

Vecenzi terdiam selama beberapa saat dan dia langsung memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Roselia sebelah kanan.

"Ngapain kamu, masang cincin!" Kata Roselia terkejut dan dia langsung dipeluk oleh Vecenzi.

"Menikahlah denganku, Roselia." Kata Vecenzi dengan muka merah, dan Roselia juga memerah mukanya.

"Kamu ini shotacon ya! Kamu sudah berumur 25 tahun kok sukanya ama cewek lebih muda sih!" Kata Roselia agak panik.

"Terserah aku dong! Yang pasti aku bukan shotacon! Dan aku tidak peduli kamu mau atau tidak, yang penting kamu sudah jadi tunanganku sekarang!/gg" Kata Vecezin dengan ketawa kecil, membuat Roselia terkejut.

"Tapi aku.."

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa!" Kata Vecezin sambil menutup kupingnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oi, dengar du.."

"Tidak dengar apa-apa!"

"Vecezin, dengar ak.."

"**TIDAK DENGAR APA-APA!/heh" **Teriak Vecezin masih menutup kupingnya dan gelen-geleng kepala sambil tertawa.

"**DENGERIN AKU DULU, VECEZIN VOGLIE!/an" **Teriak Roselia, dan langsung saja Vecezin mencium bibirnya selama 3 detik.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau pergi. Bye-bye Roselia saying./lv" Kata Vecezin setelah menciumnya dan langsung keluar dari kamar dengan cepat.

"Tadi, dia….**UUUWWAAAAAA!**"

1 kota Aldebaran terdengar suara teriakan Roselia sedangkan Vecezin hanya senyum-senyum sendiri tidak mempedulikan teriakan tersebut.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Maaf ya~ kalau kurang bagus…tapi ini saya sudah berusaha membuat sambil memeras otak. *plak*

**Ya pokoknya enjoy aja~ mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya, setelah 1 bulan lebih bersemedi cari ide baru, chapter 3 akhirnya selesai juga!

Kepada para reader saya minta maaf karena dari chapter 3 dan seterusnya kemungkinan besar tidak akan dikasih judul…Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar- besarnya! *sujud dalam- dalam*. Api enjoy aja ya para reader untuk membaca! Arigatou! Mind to RnR?

**Chapter 3:**

"Roselia.."

"Zzzzz…"

"Roselia, bangun.."

"Zzz…Grrookkk….."

Hening selama beberapa saat dan langsung ada teriakan nyaring di telinga Roselia.

"OIII! ROSELIAAAA! BANGUUUNNN!/an."

"SUNAN ALLAH!/omg**.*BRUK!*** KENAPA TERIAK-TERIAK SHARON!/an." Teriak Roselia ke muka Sharon karena terjatuh dari ranjang.

"YA IYALAH AKU TERIAK! KAMUNYA GAK BANGUN- BANGUN PADAHAL UDA KUPANGGIL 2 KALI!" Balas Sharon sambil menjewer kuping Roselia.

"Adudududuh…! Iya deh sorry! Tapi lepasin tanganmu dari kupingku! Nanti kupingku copot!" Kata Roselia sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sharon dari kupingnya.

"Yuk, ah! Ketua Voglie uda nunggu tuh di bawah! Mandi sana, kamu bau tau!/an." Kata Sharon marah- marah.

Roselia hanya cuek bebek dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi **(sejak kapan ada kamar mandi di Ragnarok? *dilempar pakai sabun*)**.

Sharon menunggu sambil membaca majalah gadis terbaru yang ada gambar Harry Potter A.K.A. Daniel Radcliffe dan dia meng-kyakya ria saat membaca majalah tersebut.

"Aduh~ si Daniel ganteng banget sih~! Pengen banget punya pacar kaya dia! /lv2."

Selama beberapa detik dia membolak balik halaman yang ada Daniel Radcliffenya, dia langsung berteriak nyaring sampai membuat Roselia jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi entah karena kepeleset atau kaget.

"KYYAAAAAA! POSTER HARRY POTTER 7! SI DANIEL KEREN BANGET! 2 TEMENNYA JUGA KEREN, TAPI..TAPI.. LEBIH KEREN SI DANIEL! /lv3 (symbol terbaru)."

"OIII! NENEK UBANAN! BERISIK TAHU GAK SIH! BAWEL AMAT SIH GARA-GARA SI DANIEL CULUN DOANG!/an." Teriak Roselia dari kamar mandi dan seperti biasa membuat Sharon kesal saat dia mendengar kata- kata taboo.

"SIAPA LO BILANG NENEK HAH! TERUS JUGA YA, JANGAN SEKALI- SEKALI KAU MELEDEK DANIEL TERCINTA, TERSAYANG, TERTAMPAN AKU, YA!/an2 (symbol terbaru lagi)."

"YA, SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN KAMU NENEKNYA! MULUT KAMU TUH CEMPRENG BANGET TAU GAK SIH! DASAR NENEK CEMPRENG! UDA UBANAN, HIDUP LAGI! HAHAHAHAHA…!/heh, /an." Teriak Roselia lagi sambil meledek dan malah membuat Sharon makin kesal.

"KELUAR GAK DARI SANA! PENGEN KUHAJAR KAMU TERUS KUKIRIM KE UNDERWORLD!"

"EH, MASA SIH! ADA SI DANTE DONG BERARTI! HOREE!/lv (Lah!)"

"GAK ADA YANG NAMANYA DANTE DISANA! EMANGNYA DEVIL MAY CRY APA! ADANYA MAH HADES DI UNDERWORLD! UDA KAMU KELUAR SINI CEPETAN!"

"Ogah~." Kata Roselia santai.

"KENAPA! TAKUT YA~? HAHAHA… TERNYATA KAMU ITU PENGECUT YA!/gg." Ledek Sharon di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ngapain juga takut sama kamu! Orang aku lagi E.O. Alias BAB, modol, gali tambang! /gg." Kata Roselia sambil cengengesan.

"MASYA ALLAH! PANTESAN BAU!" Teriak Sharon sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Uda kamu berisik ah! Kuplester baru tau rasa kau! Kamu mendingan diem daripada kucopet seluruh uangmu yang bernilai **98 juta berry** itu! Eh, maksudku **zeni**. /gg" Kata Roselia sambil mengancam, sampai membuat Sharon langsung diam mendengar ancamannya.

"Bagus uda diem kamu./no.1, /heh." Kata Roselia sambil tersenyum kemenangan dan segera mandi.

Di lantai bawah penginapan Aldebaran…

"Eh, uda selesai lum teriakan mereka cuy?"

"Uda kok, uda selesai ketua." Kata Aki sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke Vicenzi.

"Syukur deh, aku bisa tuli jika mereka terus berteriak sepanjang pagi./swt" Kata Vicenzi sambil melepaskan ear muffnya.

"Yah..Biasalah mereka berdua selalu berantem ketua hahaha…./heh" Kata Aki dengan santai.

"Kok kamu bisa tahan sih dengan teriakan mereka? Apa rahasianya?" Tanya Vicenzi penasaran campur kagum.

"Oh itu..Ini rahasianya!/heh." Kata Aki sambil mengeluarkan poring petnya yang sedang tepar dengan mata berputar- putar, dan ada 5 bintang berputar di atas kepalanya.

"Ampun deh, kamu menggunakan petmu sendiri sebagai ear muff./swt"

"Yahh..Biarlah, nanti kujual lagi poringnya ke orang lain terus aku tinggal ganti pet lain deh hehehe./gg" Kata Aki sambil mengancungkan jempolnya lagi sedangkan Vicenzi hanya sweatdropped ria.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa disadari oleh Vicenzi dan Aki. Roselia langsung melempar cincin tunangan dari Vicenzi ke kepala Vicenzi dengan keras.

"Adaw! Sakit tau Roselia!/sob, /an." Kata Vicenzi sambil menengok kearah Roselia dan Sharon yang baru turun dari atas.

"Whatever~ /sigh." Kata Roselia datar sambil menghela nafas.

Vicenzi hanya memasang muka ngambek dan melihat ke bawah untuk mengecek benda apa yang dilempar ke kepalanya itu.

"**Oh my god!** Kok cincin tunangannya kau lempar!" Tanya Vicenzi sambil mengambil cincin tersebut.

"Ngapain juga aku pakai tuh cincin, tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas." Jawab Roselia sambil memakan rotinya.

"Ini kan, bukti kamu uda jadi tunanganku tau!Sini jarimu!/an."

"Sentuh jariku, KUCINCANG KAU!/ire." Kata Roselia sambil mengarahkan jari tengah pada Vicenzi. (anda pasti tau apa artinya.)

"I-iya…Aku tidak akan memasang cincin ini dulu untuk sementara /swt." Kata Vicenzi agak ketakutan.

Vicenzi langsung manyun 5 senti karena ngambek, sampai membuat Sharon dan Aki cekikikan ngeliatnya.

"Jalan- jalan aja ah~ kalian bertiga mau ikut?" Tanya Roselia sambil berdiri.

"Kemana?" Tanya mereka bertiga kompak.

"Ke….."

"?"

"Ke…"

"?..?"

"Ke…..", "DUAK!". Roselia langsung dipukul sama Sharon dengan teganya.

"Aduhh~! Sakit, monyong!/an." Kata Roselia sambil memegang pipinya.

"Kelamaan sih kamunya! Uda cepetan mau kemana jadinya!/an" Kata Sharon marah sambil mendengus.

"Sori kalau lama ya! Ya uda deh, kita ke amatsu aja, setuju gak?" Kata Roselia sambil memberi usul.

Sharon, Aki, dan Vicenzi diam menciptakan keheningan yang sangatttt sunyi, sampai membuat Roselia sweatdrop ria.

"Kalian kenapa? Kesambet? Masih hidup gak?" Tanya Roselia dengan bingung.

"Roselia, kamu emangnya gak bosen disana?" Tanya Aki dan Sharon bersamaan.

"Ndak tuh~ justru aku seneng disana. Bisa liat bunga sakura bermekaran tiada habisnya." Jawab Roselia dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalau kita justru bosen disana tau! Mata kita tuh uda sakit gara-gara liat bunga sakura terus. Kamu pergi sendiri aja sana." Jawab mereka berdua sambil mencubit kedua pipinya Roselia.

"Adwwuuhhh~! Jangan cubit kenapa, iya deh aku pergi sendiri aja. Huh!/sigh." Kata Roselia sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang merah.

"Aku ikut deh, Roselia!" Kata Vicenzi sampai membuat Roselia agak kaget.

"Katanya bosen, kok ikut?"

"Itukan kata mereka berdua, tapi kalau aku sih gak bosen asal sama kamu~/lv."Jawab Vicenzi dengan lambang love- love disekelilingnya membuat Roselia agak jijik.

"Ahh~ Baiklah, tapi jangan seenaknya kamu mengangguku mengerti!" Tegas Roselia sambil mengancungkan jari ke muka Vicenzi.

"Oke deh, tenang saja Roselia! Vicenzi anak yang baik~." Kata Vicenzi dengan wajah puppy eyes.

"Ok-ok. Jangan pasang tampang aneh seperti itu didepanku, yuk ah jalan! Bye-bye Sharon jelek dan Aki matre~." Kata Roselia langsung menarik tangan Vicenzi dan kabur dari penginapan sebelum Sharon berteriak kembali karena marah.

Di Amatsu.

"Wah, ternyata Amatsu tidak berubah sama sekali ya~ tetap banyak yang pacaran dan bersenang- senang disini." Kata Roselia tersenyum lebar.

Saat itu juga Roselia sadar kalau Vicenzi melamun melihat dia kaya orang mesum. Langsung saja, dia cubit pipi Vicenzi.

"ADDWWUUHHHH! SWAKWIT RWOSWELIA!/sob" Teriak Vicenzi dengan keadaan pipi tercubit.

"Ikkhh~! Kamu tuh gemes tau gak sih kalau kayak gitu! Jadi pengen banget nyubit kamu~!" Kata Roselia cekikikkan dan melepaskan cubitannya.

Vicenzi langsung memegang yang pipinya sangat merah karena dicubit, tapi dia langsung ditarik tangannya (baca diseret) sama Roselia kearah pohon sakura.

"Hey Roselia.." Panggil Vicenzi tapi gak dinyautin sama Roselia.

"Oi Roselia!"

"…." Roselia hanya diam dan terus menarik Vicenzi.

"Oi nyaut dong, Roselia Noir! Masa dikacangin sih!" Kata Vicenzi agak marah.

"Ada apa Vicenzi Voglie?" Tanya Roselia tanpa memanadng muka Vicenzi dan terus berjalan.

"Kenapa kita tidak ke Prontera saja? Lagipula kan kita semua sudah lama tidak ke Prontera semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu." Usul Vicenzidan membuat Roselia terdiam dan berhenti berjalan.

"Oi Roselia! Kok diem lagi sih kaya patung batu Malin Kundang? Oi!" Kata Vicenzi bingung dan Roselia langsung menoleh kearahnya dan melepaskan tangan Vicenzi dari genggamannya.

"Kalau gitu, sana! Kamu pergi saja ke Prontera bersama teman-teman Guildmu itu. Aku tidak akan ikut kesana mengerti!/an." Kata Roselia langsung marah.

"Kok marah sih! Biasa aja kali kalau gak mau kesana!/an." Kata Vicenzi marah juga.

"Apa kamu lupa **peristiwa** yang menimpaku disana Vicenzi?" Tanya Roselia sambil memberi tekanan pada kata peristiwa. Vicenzi langsung kaget dan baru teringat kejadian 8 tahun lalu itu dan dia langsung panik dan salting.

"KYAA~! ITU BUKANNYA VICENZI VOGLIE KETUA GUILD "THE LEGEND"!/lv2**(Maaf aneh nama guildnya gak ide untuk nama guildnya~)**." Teriak seorang wanita gypsy berambut pink.

"EH IYA! KAMU BETUL KAK! KEREN BANGET SIH DIA!KYAA!/lv2." Teriak seorang wanita yang juga dancer berambut pirang.

Mula-mula Vicenzi sweatdrop 1 buah saat dikerubungi oleh 2 penari tersebut, tapi beberapa detik kemudian cewek-cewek yang asik pacaran juga ikut mengerubungi dia sampai-sampai Vicenzi mempunyai 10 tanda sweatdrop karenanya.

"Oi,oi! Lepaskan aku! Roselia, help me~!/sob." Teriak Vicenzi sambil menangis meminta pertolongan.

"Selamat menikmati hari-harimu Tuan Vicenzi yang pelupa./gg" Kata Roselia dengan senyum dingin dan segera meninggalkan Vicenzi, sedangkan Vicenzi menderita karena dikerubungi oleh cewek-cewek nafsu.

Di pohon sakura, Roselia hanya memandang bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran. Dia menikmati angin yang menghembuskan bunga-bunga sakura tersebut, dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ayah, ibu..Maaf aku tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian selama 8 tahun. Aku sangat merindukan kalian…"

Roselia mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang menyerupai tengkorak (?) berwarna merah dan dia tersenyu sambil menangis.

"_Kalau aku mati…Apa aku bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu?_" Pikir Roselia.

"Oii! Roselia!" Panggil Vicenzi yang sudah babak belir diperkosa(?) oleh parah cewek-cewek.

Roselia langsung berbalik, menyembunyikan botol tersebut ke punggungnya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Eh~ kamu menyembunyikan apa Roselia?" Tanya Vicenzi dengan wajah "ingin tahu". (susah dijelaskan, maaf untuk para readers).

"Bukan apa-apa kok..Ini hanya fox mask yang kutemukan di jalan." Kata Roselia bohong.

"Benarkah? Jangan bohong loh~/gg." Kata Vicenzi dengan senum licik.

"Suer! Aku gak bohong. Nah, terus kamu gimana enak gak diperkosa(?) sama tuh cewek-cewek?"

"Ya, gak enaklah! Aku tidak mau menyerahkan kesucianku pada wanita lain selain dirimu!" Kata Vicenzi dengan gaya lebay kepalang 100.

"Dasar lebay! Ters, ngapain juga kamu bilang ingin sama aku! Tak sudi daku bersama dikau~." Kata Roselia lebay juga sampai menggunakan kata daku dan dikau seperti Mr.2 Bonclay.

"Tuh kan ikut-ikutan!Dasar lebay~."

"Biarin. Hahaha…" Kata Roselia sambil tertawa datar.

"Hahahaha…" Vicenzi juga ikut-ikutan tertawa datar.

Mereka berdua langsung hening di bawah pohon bunga sakura selama beberapa menit, menit, dan menit.

"Umm…Anu…" Vicenzi langsung memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Apa?" Tanya Roselia bingung dan masih menyembunyikan botolnya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, karena aku lupa tentang peristiwa tersebut, maaf banget ya…" Kata Vicenzi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Roselia hanya terdiam beberapa saat, dan dia langsung cekikikan, membuat Vicenzi bingung.

"Anu…Apakah aku dimaafkan?" Tanya Vicenzi.

"Khukhukhu…Hihihi…" Roselia hanya cekikikan geli membuat Vicenzi makin bingung.

"Aku dimaafkan gak nih jadinya! Jangan bikin kesal lagi dong!/an."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DASAR BODOH KAMU!HAHAHAHA!"

"Ap..Apa maksudmu!" Kata Vicenzi langsung panik.

"KAMU PIKIR, AKU AKAN PERCAYA PADA JANJIMU ITU! JANJI YANG KAU AKAN MELINDUNGIKU! HAHAHAHAHAHA! JANGAN BIKIN AKU TERTAWA VICENZI VOGLIE! TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG AKAN MENEPATI JANJINYA! JANJI ITU HANYA OMONG KOSONG! HAHAHAHAHA!" Teriak Roselia sambil tertawa keras dengan lantang.

Vicenzi yang merasa tersinggung langsung mendekati Roselia dan memegang erat pundaknya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Roselia! Aku akan menepati janjiku itu untuk melindungimu! Jadi jangan berkata kalau janji itu hanya janji kosong!" Kata Vicenzi sama lantangnya dengan Roselia.

Roselia hanya terdiam sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Vicenzi tersebut, tapi dia hanya tersenyum sinis dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Vicenzi.

"Kalau benar, kau akan menepati janjimu itu. Buktikan dulu padaku./gg" Kata Roselia dengan senyum dan tatapan dingin, dan dia melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan Vicenzi.

"Aku akan membuktikannya Roselia! Aku akan melindungimu sampai mati!"

"Benarkah? Hihihi…Kalau bgeitu apakah kamu bisa menyelamatkan aku dari racun ini~?" Tanya Roselia sambil mengeluarkan sebotol racun yang disembunyikan dipunggungnya tadi, dan membuat Vicenzi terkejut.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan Roselia!" Tanya Vicenzi panik.

"Aku dapat dari jalanan pas kita di Payon. Aku ambil saja untuk jaga-jaga kalau mau bunuh diri./heh" Kata Roselia sambil tertawa.

'Berikan padaku Roselia! Aku tidak mau kamu meminumnya!"

"Tidak mau hehehe….","Plop." Roselia langsung membuka tutup racun itu dan tersenyum.

"Bye-bye, Vicenzi…"

"**ROSELIA!**"

Blood(sang author):SELESAI JUGA AKHIRNYA!

***BUK***

Blood: ADAW!  
Roselia: Kelamaan kau updatenya!

Blood: Sori cuy, kan aku sibuk dengan sekolahku yang sebentar lagi ujian~ uda sana kau lanjutin minum racunnya..syuh2..(tendang Roselia ke TKP)

Maaf banget kalau jelek, GAJE, Lebay, banyak salahnya, terus makin ngaco! Maaf banget Minna-san! Gomenasai! *toak mesjid*

Tapi silakan anda semua baca jika anda menyukainya! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! *ditusuk tombak*

**Mind to RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Hanya bercanda~/gg" Kata Roselia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuang racun tersebut.

Vicenzi yang paniknya tidak kepalang langsung jatuh nyusruk ke tanah ala anime.

"…."

"Oi, Vicenzi. Masih hidup?", "Tuk-tuk." Tanya Roselia sambil mengetuk kepalanya menggunakan kayu.

"Lu…Cu…"

"Eh?" Roselia langsung bingung mendengar kata-kata Vicenzi.

"GAK LUCU SAMA SEKALI! KAMU TUH UDA BIKIN AKU JANTUNGAN+PANIK TAU GAK SIH!/an." Teriak Vicenzi didepan telinga Roselia.

"Wedeh gila…Telingaku bisa tuli nih." Kata Roselia dengan nada datar sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

Vicenzi hanya menangis di pojokan pohon sakura karena merasa tertipu oleh Roselia. Karena dia menangis dan bergumam mengucapkan ayat kursi yang gak jelas, Roselia langsung menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala Vicenzi seperti anak anjing.

"Iya deh, maaf..Aku bikin kamu nangis kaya gini..Maaf ya.." Kata Roselia dengan senyum sambil mengusap kepala Vicenzi.

Tapi tetap saja si Vicenzi baca ayat kursi gak jelas dan menangis lagi sampai membuat Roselia sweatdrop.

"Masih marah ya?"

"#$%^%&*#^%&*#&*%()…."

"Gak jelas kamu ngomong apa, bicaralah pakai bahasa manusia." Kata Roselia sweatdrop ria.

Hening….

1 detik…

2 detik…

10 detik….

20 detik….

Berdetik- detik…Ngookkk (digebuk sama Roselia).

**Roselia: Yang bener dong cuy bikin ficnya!**

Oke lanjut, dengan terpaksa, Roselia memeluk Vicenzi shotacon itu dan membuat dia agak kaget.

"Uda ah, jangan nangis..Kayak anak mami aja kamu nangis terus..Kapan gedenya kamu hah." Kata Roselia sambil memeluk Vicenzi dengan erat.

Vicenzi diem…

Roselia diem…

Readers diem…

Author ngorok…(Bercanda!) *digaplak*

"Lain kali jangan gicyu lagi, tau gak! Aku itu gak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku, tau." Kata Vicenzi dengan wajah sembap + puppy eyes dan membalas pelukan Roselia.

Roselia yang mendengar perkataan Vicenzi tersebut langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai dia melempar Vicenzi dari pelukannya.

"Oi! Kok aku dilempar! Kurang ajar!/an."

"BUHAHAHAHAHA! HABIS..HABISNYA! BUHIHIHI! MUKA KAMU ITU LOH! BIKIN GEMES!HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Teriak Roselia sambil ketawa sampai sakit perut+nangis+muntah+laper (Lha!).

5 menit kemudian….

"Uda selesai ketawanya?" Tanya Vicenzi dengan wajah ngambek.

"Hehehe…Uda kok. Uda puas ketawa aku." Kata Roselia sambil menarik nafas panjang dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita balik ke Aldebaran."

"Eit! Tunggu dulu Vicenzi Voglie!" Kata Roselia memegang pundak Vicenzi.

"Apaan sih?"

"Ngambek nih ya~? Kok ngambek sih?Hehehe…" Goda Roselia.

"Gak tuh, gak ngambek(aslinya iya). Ada apa sih emangnya? Mau ketawa lagi. Kupotong lidahmu baru ketawa." Kata Vicenzi agak marah.

"Ih, jahat nih. Ya uda gak jadi, padahal aku mau minta cincin tunangannya itu." Kata Roselia dan dia langsung dipegang kedua pundaknya oleh Vicenzi.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Aku minta cincin tunangannya boleh gak?"

"Buat apa? Katanya gak mau pake." Kata Vicenzi pasang wajah ngambek+manyun.

"Buat dijual ke Blacksmith, Yam au dipake lah! Gimana sih kamu ini, bedon deh!/an." Kata Roselia marah dan menempeleng Vicenzi.

Mendengar hal itu, Vicenzi terdiam dengan muka merah. Roselia aslinya memerah juga mukanya tapi berhasil dia sembunyikan dengan tampangnya yang cool. (terlalu cool malah *lebay*).

Hening…

5 detik…

9 detik…*Gedebuk!* (Sori dori soderi. LANJUT!)

"AKHIRNYA!YEEEYYYYY!" Teriak Vicenzi sambil lompat-lompat kaya kodok jadi-jadian membuat Roselia menjauh sekitar 5 langkah.

"Kok menjauh!"

"Habisnya kamu mulai jadi aneh../swt." Kata Roselia sweatdrop.

"Aku jadi aneh gara-gara kamu tau."

Roselia hanya tersenyum, lalu dia membalikkan badannya terus berkomat-kamit ayat kursi.

"Ngapain kamu kaya gitu Ros?"

"!#^&$^&#^!*&#^."

"Oi, Ros..Napa ka…"

Roselia langsung mencium bibir Vicenzi tanpa member kesempatan pada Vicenzi untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu. Dan 5 detik kemudian, dia menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Vicenzi.

"Itu, balasan kemarin saat kamu menciumku itu.." Kata Roselia dengan muka merah kaya kepiting rebus.

Vicenzi terdiam dengan muka merah, dan dia langsung melompat kearah Roselia.

"ASTAJIM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!/omg." Teriak Roselia yang langsung dipeluk oleh Vicenzi (ditimpa atau dipeluk ya?).

Vicenzi langsung mengeluarkan cincinnya tersebut dan memasangkan kembali cincinnya itu ke jari manis Roselia, dan langsung dipeluk erat.

"Aku senang, kamu jadi tunanganku lagi~/lv."

Muka Roselia malah makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus campur tomat campur cabe, sampai membuat Vicenzi mencubitnya.

"IKHHH! BIKIN GEMES DEH~!"

"SAKITTT!/sob."

Selama 10 detik Pipi Roselia dicubit- cubit, sampai merah dan bengkak kayak Crayon shinchan.

"Sakit banget tau gak!/ire." Marah Roselia dan langsung menginjak kaki Vicenzi dengan keras.

"AAAHHH~! SAKIT!" Vicenzi teriak sambil lompat-lompat kaya kelinci jadi-jadian.

"Balik yuk~/gg" Kata Roselia sambil ketawa setan seperti merasa tidak bersalah.

Saat ingin jalan, Roselia langsung diangkat tubuhnya kaya cewek diculik sama penjahat oleh Vicenzi, dan langsung berlari kearah pelabuhan.

"Turunin gak! TURUNIN!"

"GAK MAU~! SEBAGAI HUKUMAN, KAMU HARUS MENURUT YA!/Heh,/gg."Kata Vicenzi licik (dalam hatinya kegirangan).

"OGAH! NGAPAIN JUGA NURUT SAMA KAMU! TURUNIN GAK! TOLONG! AKU DICULIK SUMANTO!"

"OI, SUMANTO KAN UDA TOBAT!" Teriak Vicenzi balik.

"Oh iya baru inget. Bodohnya aku! Tapi tetep aja TURUNIN!"

"Ogah! Pokoknya kau harus menurut. Oke!"

"Ukhh~!/an."

Roselia langsung ngambek balik sedangkan Vicenzi hanya cengengesan karena bisa balas dendam.

"Eh, Vic.."

"Apa?"

"Besok ke Prontera yuk." Usul Roselia.

"Tumben…Katanya gak mau gara-gara peristiwa itu."

"Ya uda gak usah.." Kata Roselia ketus.

"Eh boleh kok, boleh kok. Sekalian kita cari baju pengantin. Hehehe…"

"NAJIS! WONG AKU MAU KUNJUNGIN MAKAM AYAH DAN IBU AKU KOK!" Teriak Roselia di depan telinga Vicenzi.

"Ya, uda gak usah teriak kenapa./sigh." Kata Vicenzi sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, untuk ngecek tuli atau gak.

"Terus..Aku ingin ngomong sesuatu disana besok sama kamu.

"Kenapa gak hari ini saja..?" Tanya Vicenzi polos.

"Kalau begitu…..Ummm…".

Roselia berpikir selama beberapa saat dan dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah sekarang..?"

**BRUK!**

Vicenzi langsung kepleset, dan membuat muka Roselia terkena aspal di depan kapal.

"BERPISAH! APA MAKSUDMU!" Teriak Vicenzi saking gak percayanya.

"Bukan berpisah sebagai tunangan tetapi, aku ingin mandiri…" Kata Roselia sambil mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Tapi, kalau kamu terluka gimana! Nyasar gimana! Terus kalau kamu selingkuh gimana!"

Roselia hanya menghela nafas dan langsung menonjok pelan pipi Vicenzi.

"Vicenzi, aku ini sudah 16 tahun, terus aku ini kan sudah dewasa, gak mungkin nyasar. Lalu aku ini gak bakal selingkuh kok! Tenang saja!" Kata Roselia dengan senyum.

Vicenzi yang mendengar jawabannya itu hanya bersedih dan langsung memeluk Roselia.

"Janji kamu gak boleh selingkuh! Terus kamu harus kirim surat 3 bulan sekali ya! Terus, gak boleh terluka, gak boleh nyasar, sering BBM-in(lho!), bla bla bla bla….." Kata Vicenzi panjang lebar.

"Iya-iya…Aku bakal kasih kabar kok tenang saja. Tapi, besok tetap harus jadi pergi ke Prontera. Dan disana adalah pertemuan terakhir kita mengerti!" Kata Roselia tegas.

Vicenzi hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lalu dia melanjutkan gendongan dia.

"TURUNIN! NOOOOO~~!"

Roselia berteriak sedemikian rupa sedangkan Vicenzi hanya tersenyum cengengesan.

Malamnya di penginapan Aldebaran, kamar Sharon dan Roselia….

"WHAT THE! JADI KAMU MAU PERGI DARI GUILD!/omg." Teriak Sharon yang seperti biasa bisa terdengar sampai 1 penginapan. (Vicenzi dan Aki sudah earmuff).

"Iyaaa…Dan kumohon sebisa mungkin kamu mengecilkan suaramu itu./swt" Kata Roselia sambil menutup kupingnya yang bentar lagi bakal budek. Sharon hanya ketawa datar.

"Terus, kapan kamu pergi?"

"Besok, setelah kita mengunjungi Prontera." Kata Roselia dengan senyum polos.

Sharon mula-mula diem, dan dia langsung memeluk Roselia dengan kecang.

"Uphh! Sharon! Le..Pas..Kan..A..Ku….!" Kata Roselia gelagapan karena sesak.

"Hiks…"

"Eh? Kau menangis?"

Hening….

40 detik…

60 detik…

1 menit 2 detik…

"HUWEEEEE!"

"AP…!" Roselia makin dipeluk kencang oleh Sharon.

"JANGAN PERGI! HUWEEE!/sob." Teriak Sharon yang nyaring karena menangis seperti kuntilanak beranak, membuat Vicenzi , Aki dan semua pelanggan termasuk kafra pingsan karena shock. (Earmuff tidak berfungsi.

"JANGAN PERGI PLEASE! HUWEEEE!"

Roselia yang hampir pingsan karena shock hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sharon seperti anak anjing.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis..UPHH!"

Sharon malah makin kencang memeluknya dan malah membuat Roselia makin sesak nafas.

"JANGAN PERGI, JANGAN PERGI! KALAU KAMU PERGI AKU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN BERANTEM DAN NGOBROL LAGI!" Teriak Sharon yang bikin kuping Roselia makin pengang.

Roselia hanya terdiam sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya lagi membiarkan Sharon menangis saja.

"Nanti kamu tinggal BBM aku aja lah~ uda ah ayo tidur! Jangan nangis terus kaya anak kecil!" Kata Roselia berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sharon langsung menurut saja dan masih terisak- isak. Roselia yang melihat tampangnya yang cengok itu langsung tertawa terpingkal- pingkal.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHARON, KAMU TUH ANEH BANGET SIH! BIKIN NGAKAK! WAHAHAHAHAHA! HIHIHIHIHI! WAJAHMU MALAH MAKIN MIRIP SEPERTI ORANG UTAN YANG SUDAH TUA SEDANG MANYUN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NENEK ORANG UTAN!HAHAHAHAHAHA!HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" Teriak Roselia sambil ketawa guling- guling, tanpa menyadari adanya aura jahat dari Sharon.

"KUBUNUH ROSELIA NOIR! ANAK DURHAKA KAMU!BUNDO KUTUK KAU JADI BATU! HEAHHH!"

"HUWAAAAA! GYAAAAA! AKU BAKAL DIBUNUH!" Teriak Roselia saat melihat Sharon melempar meja ke arahnya.

"BRAK!BRUK! DUAK!PRANG! DUK! BUK! GEDEBUK! BRAK! PREKK!PRAN!PRING!PRUNG!PRENG!PRONG!JEDER!" (Anda bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua.)

Meanwhile, di kamar Vicenzi dan Aki….

"Aki…"

"Ya?"

"Besok, kau harus mengganti semuanya dengan uangmu."

"Ogah.."

"WHAT! Kenapa!"

"Sori cuy, aku gak mau kasih duit kecuali kalau mau patungan aja." Kata Aki sambil mengancungkan jempol andalannya.

"Tapi kan biaya ganti perabotan penginapan inikan cuma sekitar 5 juta zeni."

"Cuma! Ketua, apakah anda tidak berpikir kalau kumpulin duit tuh susah! Apa lagi aku tuh kena rampok 1 juta nih!/an." Kata Aki marah.

"Mangnya duit kamu berapa sekarang?"

"Umm….70 juta zeni…./no.1"

GUBRAK!

Vicenzi langsung jatuh ala anime.

"Kalau begitu kamu kasih aku 2.500.000 zeni, kalau aku bakal kasih 2.500.000 zeni juga. Setuju?" Tanya Vicenzi.

"Ok deh..Tapi ketua mesti ganti juga ya uangku. Terus kalau gak ukup gimana?" Tanya Aki dengan senyum.

"Gampang! Kita palak tuh cewek barbar si Sharon."

"Roselia gak?"

"Gak, orang yang duluan nyerang si Sharon, jadi Sharon yang salah dong! Uda ah yuk tidur! Besok aja kita kasih tau mereka." Kata Vicenzi dan langsung pergi tidur.

"Oke deh, met tidur." Kata Aki dan langsung mematikan lampunya.

Mereka berdua berusaha tidur karena kamar sebelah mereka masih terdengar suara-suara KDRT, sampai Aki memakai poringnya lagi sebagai earmuff, dan Vicenzi memakai earmuff lalu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal 2 lapis.

**Blood: YAK! CHAPTER 4 SELESAI! Maaf untuk para pembaca kalau gak ada judulnya karena aku tidak terlalu pintar cari judul! Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! Tapi tetap enjoy ya bacanya! YEAH!**

**Roselia: TOLONG AUTHOR!**

**Blodd: Waduh parah! Si Roselia malah bawa-bawa si nenek ubanan lagi kesini! KABURR!**

**Sharon: KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA! HEAHHH! *Ngejer Blood dan Roselia sambil bawa gergaji mesin***


End file.
